Shortly after the discovery of oil in Pennsylvania, it became apparent that the volume and density of each petroleum product changed with a change in temperature.
During the period of 1912-1916, Drs. H. W. Bearce and E. L. Peffer of the National Bureau of Standards initiated cooperative work with the petroleum industry to establish and define "Density and Thermal Expansion of American Petroleum Oils," and this research and development effort was published as National Bureau of Standards Publication, Technilogic Paper Number 77, on Aug. 26, 1916. The data in this publication were superseded by National Bureau of Standards publication C-57, entitled United States Standard Tables for Petroleum Oils, published on May 11, 1916. Publication C-57 was superseded by publication C-154, entitled, National Standard Petroleum Oil Tables, also a National Bureau of Standards publication, which issued May 29, 1924. In its tables, the original limited range of specific gravity of 0.620 to 0.960 was widened to a range from 0.600 to 1.000, and the original 30.degree. to 120.degree. F. temperature range was widened to a range of 0.degree. F. to 195.degree. F. An abridged C-154 was issued Oct. 8, 1925 as a National Bureau of Standards publication and included an extended temperature range up to 250.degree. F., the tables representing an abridged version with only six cells representing API gravities of 22.degree., 44.degree., 58.degree., 72.degree., 86.degree., and 91.degree. API.
The publication C-154 was superseded by publication C-410, entitled, National Standard Petroleum Oil Tables, issued as a National Bureau of Standards publication on Mar. 4, 1936. Its tables, with the exception of the specific gravity reduction tables, were extended to include oils having specific gravities from 1.000 to 1.076 (10.degree. to 0.degree. API). The following year C-410 (supplement), entitled, Abridged Volume Correction Table for Petroleum Oils, superseded the abridged C-154, issuing on Apr. 20, 1937. This supplement contained new entries corresponding to 6.degree. API and 97.degree. API, and the temperature range of the cell for 6.degree. and 22.degree. API was extended to 200.degree. F. Publication C-410 served the needs of the petroleum industry for 18 years, after which time it was withdrawn, in favor of the currently established ASTM-IP D 1250 Petroleum Measurement Tables.
ASTM-IP D 1250 consists in the main of (34) separate tables for correcting petroleum products to 231 cubic inches at 60.degree. F., or other derived units of measurement.
The National Bureau of Standards involvement in generating petroleum products volume-correction tables spanned forty-two years, and their efforts resulted in the following agencies adopting or specifying their defined standards:
(1) The United States Treasury Department, through its Bureau of Customs, in 19 CFR 1.1-12.10(B) requires imported petroleum products to be declared in terms of U.S. Petroleum Gallons of 231 cubic inches at 60.degree. F., and admonishes all importers to utilize D-1250-6 for such purposes; PA1 (2) The American Petroleum Institute has adopted as recommended industry standard, API 2540, also called D-1250; PA1 (3) the American Society for Testing and Materials has adopted D-1250 as the recommended industry standard; PA1 (4) The American National Standards Institute has adopted, as recommended industry standard, ANSI 711.83 (which is D-1250); PA1 (5) the International Standards Organization has adopted, as recommended international standard, ISO R-91 (which is essentially D-1250 with SI, or metric counterparts included); PA1 (6) The Institute of Petroleum, London, has adopted as recommended industry practice IP-200 (which is essentially D-1250, except that imperial measurement was recognized, prior to England undertaking its transition to SI); PA1 (7) the Federal Trade Commission has adopted as mandatory standard, in 16 CFR, 500.8(B), relating to packaged petroleum products a U.S. Petroleum Gallon of 231 cubic inches at 60.degree. F., the exact same definition contained in each standard cited above (all of which are D-1250); PA1 (8) in addition, the Federal Specifications for automotive gasoline, VV-G-76b, in 6.2 calls for: "The unit of purchase is one U.S. Gallon of 231 cubic inches at 60.degree. Fahrenheit." (which is D-1250); PA1 (9) vv-f800a, the Federal Specification for Diesel Fuel Oil stipulates in 6.2, "Quantity in Gallons. This material should be purchased by volume, the unit being a U.S. Gallon at 60.degree. Fahrenheit." (which is D-1250); PA1 (10) vv-f815c, the Federal Specification relating to Burner Fuel Oil in 6.2(c), "Quantity of Oil required. The fuel oil should be purchased by volume, the unit being one U.S. Gallon of 231 cubic inches at 60.degree. Fahrenheit." (which is D-1250); PA1 (11) in the State of Hawaii, by Statute law Chapter 486D, all petroleum products, including retail sales to the ultimate consumer shall be in terms of U.S. Petroleum Gallons of 231 cubic inches at 60.degree. Fahrenheit (which is D-1250). PA1 (1) Energy per gallon does not change with temperature; PA1 (2) Weight per gallon does not change with temperature; PA1 (3) Volume per gallon does change with temperature. PA1 V.sub.st = the volume at a standard temperature PA1 V.sub.t = the volume at the ambient temperature PA1 .DELTA.T = the difference in temperature between V.sub.ST and V.sub.T PA1 A' = a coefficient experimentally determined by the National Bureau of Standards PA1 B' = another coefficient experimentally determined by the National Bureau of Standards
The thermal characteristics of petroleum products at the time of sales to the ultimate consumer presented a hitherto ignored major problem. This may seem astounding in view of the above-cited data and research. Obviously, it is a serious discrimination against most, if not all, ordinary consumers of gasoline.
To illustrate the magnitude of the problem, consider the characteristics of a so-called "regular, unleaded" gasoline having a density of 58.degree. API. At 60.degree. F. one gallon of this gasoline occupies 231 cubic inches of space, contains 117,234 net BTU's of energy, and it weighs 6.216 pounds.
If one cools this same 231 cubic inches to (0.degree. F.), it contracts into a more dense product occupying less space, i.e., 222.940 cubic inches; however, it still contains 117,234 net BTU's of energy and it still weights 6.216 pounds
If one heats this same 222.940 cubic inches of (0.degree. F.) gasoline back to 60.degree. F., it will again occupy 231 cubic inches, it still contains 117,234 net BTU's and still weighs 6.216 pounds, and if one continues heating the 231 cubic inches of 60.degree. F. gasoline, up to 150.degree. F., it expands into a less dense product occupying more space, i.e., 244.440 cubic inches; however, it still contains 117,234 net BTU's of energy and it still weighs 6.216 pounds.
Three distinct facts are thus established:
Since it has been determined that energy and weight are unaffected by temperature change, but that volume varies with temperature change, e.g., (0.degree.-150.degree. F. reflects a change in space occupied from 244.440 cubic inches to 222.940 cubic inches, a difference of 21.5 cubic inches) it is apparent that delivering constant volume, irrespective of product temperature, does not assure accurate delivery or even factual delivery of a standard U.S. petroleum gallon, unless the temperature happens to be 60.degree. F.
In the conditions cited, when a retailer delivers 231 cubic inches of (0.degree. F.) gasoline, he shorts himself 4090 net BTU's of energy and 0.22 pounds of weight. The consumer is the beneficiary of inaccurate measurement and unjust enrichment at the expense of the retailer. However, when the retailer delivers 231 cubic inches of 150.degree. F. gasoline, the retailer shorts the consumer by 6820 net BTU's and 0.36 pounds in weight. The retailer is then the beneficiary of inaccurate measurement and unjust enrichment at the expense of the consumer. These factors, moreover, do not balance themselves out. For example, petroleum products delivered in some warm-climate areas are nearly always above 60.degree. F. Thus, current gallon measurement by uncompensated volume is always unfair to many.
Under currently advertised mileage claims, there is no way that the miles derived from 231 cubic inches of 0.degree. F. gasoline can equitably be compared to the miles derived from 231 cubic inches of 150.degree. F. gasoline, since there is an energy difference of 10,910 net BTU's between the two alleged gallons, corresponding to a difference of 0.58 pounds of gasoline.
This invention precludes continuance of the current unsavory practice and assures an equitable energy base for making valid mileage claims.